berlin_1974fandomcom-20200213-history
Vedma
Parent Clan: Gangrel Disciplines: Animalism, Obfuscate, Protean, Resilience 'Bloodline Weakness: Ancient Banes' There might be some truth to human folklore, which tells of Baba Yaga being harmed by iron, repelled by blessings, or unable to cross running water. When a Vedma hits Humanity 6, they automatically take a Bane (see Blood and Smoke p. 108). This bane counts toward the three banes a vampire is allowed, so a Warlock is less able to mitigate detachment. 'Bloodline Gift: Gift of Mat Syra Zemiya' The Vedma can learn the first two levels of Clan Disciplines (Auspex, Dominate, Majesty, Nightmare) without ingesting the Vitae of members of that Clan. They still pay out-of-clan costs to learn those disciplines. 'Devotions: Zagovny' 'Eye of Blood' Auspex •• 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Auspex – subject’s Resolve Action: Instant or reflexive. Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Met subject before (+1), Subject is a supernatural creature other than a ghoul or a vampire (-2) By applying a spot of her own blood to the body or clothing of the subject, the Vedma is able to mystically watch him from afar. The character is able to perceive visions of the subject’s whereabouts and actions until the next sunset. She may actively “look in on” the subject with an instant action as many times as she likes during this power’s duration. Whenever the subject experiences a substantial sensory change (such as going from a warm cottage into a chilly night or being physically or emotionally hurt), the character may attempt a reflexive Wits + Empathy + Auspex roll to receive a brief vision of the experience. The number of successes achieved on the activation roll determines the number of miles the subject may travel from the character without breaking the mystic connection. Each success extends the power’s range by five miles. 'Witch-Cloak' Obfuscate • 1XP Cost: – Dice Pool: – A Vedma can disguise herself as something else—a wooden post, a mass of blowing leaves, or a man-sized patch of water damage on the wallpaper of an abandoned house. This power works the same as to Obfuscate •, Face in the Crowd, only that the victim can be fooled into thinking that the vampire was an inanimate object. 'Witch's Gaze' Spoiling • 1XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Spoiling vs. subject’s Resolve + Blood Potency Modifiers: Blood Sympathy (+1 to +3), Subject is in motion (-1) This Devotion of Spoiling allows the witch to curse a subject's named Skill, and works in conjunction with the effects of Spoiling. The invocation is an instant action and requires the Vedma to make eye contact with the subject while uttering the curse (for example, “You rely too much on your guns, fool!” indicates the Firearms Skill, while “Damn your cherished tongue,” might indicate Socialize or Persuasion). If successful, the victim takes a penalty to all dice pools involving a particular Skill, equal to the vampire's dots in Spoling. The power of this curse lasts until the next sunset. 'Blood Minions' Protean •••• 2XP Cost: 1 or more Vitae Dice Pool: – Action: Instant A Vedma with this power can transform her blood into supernatural animal servants that do her bidding. To onlookers, it appears as though birds, rats or bugs crawl out from gashes in the vampire’s flesh. She needs to spend an amount of Vitae equal to the creatures' collective size. All the Vitae must be spent in one turn, limited by the character's Blood Potency. The minions have traits found in World of Darkness Rulebook (p. 202-203). The minions created have the following capabilities: *Perform normal actions for that type of animal *Travel any distance from the Vedma *Move during the day *Assist the Vedma in uses of Eye of Blood or Flight of the Warlock, or any other applicable uses of Zagovny. *Take their own action in a turn, acting on the same Initiative as the character. *Turn to ash at the next sunset or immediately upon taking any damage. 'Merits' 'Flight of the Warlock •••••' Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Wits + Occult Instantly transport to the location and take the place of your own Blood Minion. If the character attempts to transport herself to a space in which she cannot fit, this power automatically fails. The dice pool to activate this power suffers a –1 penalty for every mile between the character and her target. Category:Gangrel Bloodlines